


Valentines day

by umiharu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Traducción, Wincest - Freeform, wincest en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umiharu/pseuds/umiharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción del fic de largoindminor , Valentines day</p><p>Algunos dias de San Valentin entre Sam y Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines day

 

_San Valentin de 1989_

 

"Dee! Dee,mira! Mira lo que me dieron! La voz chillona de Sam llenò el estacionamiento del colegio mientras corrìa hacia su hermano con una bolsa de plástico para el sandwich llena de cartas y dulces de sus compañeros

  
En el camino de regreso al motel Sam le dijo a Dean todo lo que aprendio del dia de San Valentin en el colegio, como se supone que debes decirles a los demas lo mucho que los amas, sobre como debes tener un Valentin y esa serà la persona mas "importantisima" para ti y tambien le conto como Cindy Alcott y Andrea Pepperman le preguntaron si queria ser el Valentin de cada una de ellas pero el dijo no

  
-¡Ay Sammy! ¿Por què les dijiste que no? preguntò Dean agitando el cabello de su hermanito -¿Sigues sintiendo algo por esa niña rubia de primer año que tiene rulos y dos colitas de caballo?, ¿Como se llamaba? ¿Abby?

  
-¡No Dee!- Sam quitò su mano molesto-Dicen que debe ser tu persona mas favorita... alguien especial,ademàs ni siquiera me gusta ninguna de esas niñas

  
-Esta bien Sammy, adivinarè ¿Quièn es la niña ?

  
-¡Niñas no Dee,ugh! ¿Quieres ser mi Valetin?

 

_San Valentin de 1995_

 

Dean entrò en la habitación del motel alrededor de las 5 de la tarde aventando su mochila furiosamente al suelo ,murmurando algo como "fiestas tontas" y "porristas creidas"

  
-¿Què haces en casa Dean? pensè que tenias una cita ¿Varias citas?

  
Sam estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas estudiando su libro de algebra

  
-Resulta que Allison la matleta y Chelsea la porrista son muy buenas amigas ,¿Quien lo dirìa? Se sentaron juntas a comparar notas en el almuerzo y se dieron cuenta de que ambas tendrian una cita con el ardiente chico nuevo- Estirò el cuello al decir la palabra ardiente-asi que en lugar de dos Valentines,ahora tengo ninguno

 

-¡Què mal hombre! La próxima vez no seas tan codicioso"Dijo Sam para molestarlo-"Toma", le lanzo una barra de Hershey que Dean atrapó sin siquiera mirar... La envoltura desgastada color rosa decia: "¿Se mío? "con letra script "premio de consolaciòn"

 

_San Valentin de 1999_

 

Sam estaba sentado en la cama del motel viendo el reloj . Son las once pm, una hora mas y esta tonta fiesta habrá terminado, Dean choca contra la puerta, oliendo a cerveza , sexo y a alguna clase de perfume barato que olía como talco para bebè y una gran sonrisa en el rostro

 

-"Sssammy"- Dijò con dificultad, ¿Què est...¿Què hay? Debiste venir conmigo, habia un monton de corazones solitarios esta noche, pudiste haber conseguido tu propio valentin," pudiste deshojar.... con sus dedos le arranco lentamente los petalos a una flor imaginaria- deshojar esa margarita tuya"

 

Sam solo lo mirò,Dean se dejò caer en la cama contigua, completamente vestido y Sam no necesito contestar porque Dean estaba roncando contra la almohada en menos de un minuto

Sam suspirò, se restregò sus cansados ojos y se puso de pie, Moviò a Dean, le quitò los zapatos,su chamarra, considerò quitarle los pantalones tambien pero decidio en contra de ello , Dean inconciente, no se movio cuando Sam quitò el cobertor debajo de el y lo arropò,a pesar de todo Sam murmurò

-Tù eres el ùnico Valentin que quiero

 

_San Valentin del 2003_

  
Fue un grandioso dia en realidad, despuès de clases Jess lo llevò de vuelta a su apartamento y le preparò una cena romantica, complementada con galletas en forma de corazòn y panties comestibles de postre

  
Al final acabaron con màs botellas de las debidas y terminaron acostados en la cama riendo y hablando sobre su futuro

  
Jess estaba roncando suavemente a su lado, calida y suave, pero Sam no podía dormir, tal vez por el alcohol acumulado en su sistema, tal vez fue toda la platica sobre el futuro , cosas normales como el matrimonio , las carreras y los perros pero Sam no podía dejar de pensar en su hermano.¿Dònde estaba pasando esta noche?¿Estarìa a salvo ?¿Estarìa con alguien? ¿ Con cualquier chica solitaria que escogió del bar ? o quizás con alguien especial ¿Alguien a quien le entregò su corazòn ?

  
En contra de su buen juicio, tomò el movil y marcò el nùmero de Dean , este dio tono, sonando dos veces y lo mando al buzòn de voz y Sam debìa colgar pero esperò solo para escuchar la voz de su hermano y al escuchar la señal Sam se dio cuenta de que mejor colgaba o decia algo

  
-uh... hola,solo...me preguntaba si...digo¿Còmo estas?- se aclarò la garganta-es solo que ha pasado tiempo...Adios Dean

  
Sam se recostò nuevamente y rezò para que estuviese lo bastante ebrio como para olvidar hacer lo mismo por la mañana

 

_San Valentin del 2006_

 

Son las tres de la mañana y Sam no puede dormir, pensò que las pesadillas habian quedado atràs, tal vez era la fecha o quizas el whiskey pero al despertar tenia el olor de cabello quemado en su nariz

 

¿Estas bien? le pregunto Dean al otro lado de la habitaciòn despertandose tambien

 

-Si, dijò Sam, y aquello sonò como una mentira incluso para si mismo,sin pensarlo dos veces aventò la sudorosa sabana, acortò la distancia entre las camas y fue a la de Dean

 

\- ¿Què sucede hombre? Dean sonaba sorprendido pero no molesto

  
-Dee, por favor, solo...- Sam no sabìa que le estaba pidiendo, colocò su cabeza en el hombro de Dean temblando a pesar de lo calida que era la habitacion- por favor ,no quiero estar solo, atinò a decir antes de que un sollozò le creciera en el pecho

  
Sin dudarlo,Dean puso sus brazos alrededor de el y pasò una mano por su nuca para tranquilizarlo

 

-shh, tranquilo, todo esta bien Sam, te tengo , te tengo,cariño

 

_San Valentin del 2008_

  
Es Febrero y les quedan menos de tres meses antes de que el pacto de Dean se cumpla, cada día que pasa es como si fuera el ùltimo y a pesar de que las fiestas nunca tuvieron un gran significado para ellos, Sam despierta en la mañana con lagrimas en los ojos,Dean las besa suave y gentilmente para evitar que sigan fluyendo

  
-Ven.. Ven aquí nene-Dean murmura contra sus labios y una mano busca entre ellos para tomar el miembro de Sam ya para entonces lleno- Déjame cuidar de ti Sammy

Dean deja suaves besos sobre el cuello de Sam mientras sus manos lo recorren moldeando su cuerpo, Dean habla mucho esta mañana mientras posee el cuerpo de Sam

-Eres tan hermoso Sammy-dice dejando un rastro de besos en el pecho de Sam-voy a hacerte sentir muy bien, lo prometo-le dice mientras hunde su nariz en la ingle, respirando profundamente-Voy a hacerte gritar hermanito, ¿Gritaras para mi? Los labios de Dean juegan con la base del miembro de Sam,dejando humedos sus testiculos-Sabes tan bien cariño

Dean lo tortura por lo que parecen años,su lengua se vuelve ligera, da vueltas,le explora , dejando apenas leves marcas de dientes sobre su carne, hasta que Sam se vuelve un desastre debajo de el-Por favor Dean, te necesito-solloza

  
Dean sube de nuevo y lo folla lenta y tiernamente , le hace el amor mientras le murmura sobre la piel,-Tan bueno para mi nene... se siente tan bien...te amo nene...solo tù,Sammy...por siempre

  
Sam esta llorando otra vez cuando se viene, lagrimas silenciosas bajando de sus ojos y las hace callar, aferrandose a su hermano mientras cabalga las olas de su orgasmo y una oración repetida proviene de sus labios-Dean,Dean,Dean

  
Dean resiste y se viene un poco después, su cabeza descansa en el hueco del cuello de Sam aùn murmurando cosas sin sentido y depositando besos en la piel que tiene a su alcance

  
-¿Soy tu Valentin favorito?

  
Pregunta Dean después con una sonrisa mientras estan acostados

  
Sam rìe, recordando al pequeño e inocente niño que un dia le dijera a su hermano que el era su Valentin , recuerda los celos de la adolescencia, el dolor y la larga espera que le siguieron y contesta -Siempre lo has sido

FIN


End file.
